Embodiments described herein relate generally to efficiently processing a graph data structure and more particularly to methods and apparatus for efficiently defining a graphical arrangement of nodes and links in a graph data structure.
In some known systems, nodes in a graph data structure can be displayed, such that a user can view a graphical representation of the graph data structure. Some known systems, however, use a large amount of computing resources and/or computing time to determine a graphical representation of the graph data structure, and/or can produce a graphical representation that is difficult to visually interpret. Such issues can be exacerbated as the number of nodes in the graph data structure increase (e.g., calculating a graphical representation of a graph data structure can be resource-intensive when there are thousands or more nodes in the graph data structure).
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can efficiently process a graph data structure, so as to display a graphical representation of the graph data structure that is understandable to a user viewing graph data structures including large numbers of nodes.